1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention are generally related to managing a collection of data objects in a content management system. More specifically, embodiments of the invention are related to a method and system for managing content to ensure highly tolerant and adaptable content reuse.
2. Description of the Related Art
Content management systems (CMS) allow multiple users to share information. Generally, a CMS allows users to create, modify, archive, search, and remove data objects from an organized repository. The data objects managed by a CMS may include documents, spreadsheets, database records, digital images, and digital video sequences, to name but a few. A CMS typically includes tools for document publishing, format management, revision and/or access control, along with tools for document indexing, searching, and retrieval.
An XML-aware CMS, such as IBM Solution for Compliance in a Regulated Environment (SCORE), may provide the users with a variety of advantages, for example:                structured authoring—the ability to incorporate metadata that is normally lost in conventional formats        repurposing of data—the ability to share fragments of data or to transform the data into different formats        publishing—the ability to have “single source publishing” using XMLstylesheets (e.g. XSLT) that separate content from presentation        interoperability—the ability to utilize XML data across different systems or applications        intelligent storage—the ability to synchronize XML content with attributes in the CMSBecause of these, and other advantages, XML is growing in popularity as the preferred format for authoring and publishing (e.g. for Web page authoring/publishing).        
To provide some of these advantages, a CMS may be configured to break apart or disassemble an XML document into smaller “chunks.” This process is typically referred to as bursting, and each chunk can be managed as its own object in the CMS. The XML document may be referred to as a “parent” or “master” document and each chunk may be referred to as a fragment. When the user checks-out an XML document that has been burst, the CMS assembles the various fragments so that the XML document appears to the user as a single unit. In addition to bursting, there are numerous other techniques, equally known in the art, for creating XML fragments.
Fragments may be stored independently from a parent document in the CMS. As such, multiple documents may reuse any given fragment. By storing commonly used XML fragments, the common information may be written once and referenced by multiple parent documents.